Longing
by Live For The Flame
Summary: Sorry wegen des Titels, der deutsche war schon vergeben. Kann noch keine genaue Zusammenfassung geben - trotzdem reingucken? GinnyHermione angedeutet.


Hallo zusammen! Das ist meine erste Fanfic überhaupt – okay, die erste, die die Öffentlichkeit zu sehen kriegt. : ) Wäre schön, wenn mir jemand was dazu sagen könnte. Was kann ich besser machen? Sollte ich meine Zeit lieber nicht mit Schreiben verschwenden? g

Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte verfolgt mich schon eine Weile, und eigentlich gehört vor diesen Teil noch einer, der alles erklärt etc. Kommt noch! Wie auch immer, mir gefallen Ginny und Hermione sehr gut zusammen (btw, ich habe die englischen Namen belassen). Das Musikstück, von dem die Rede ist, kann sich jeder selbst vorstellen – für mich ist es die Klavierversion von X Japan's „Forever Love".

Okay, soviel für den Anfang,

Flame.

Disclaimer: Lediglich Cassandra und Meg habe ich mir ausgedacht; das HP-Universum und seine Charaktere gehören JKR. Ich borge sie mir nur und stelle sie auch brav wieder zurück.

Harry erwachte plötzlich. Warum, konnte er nicht genau sagen, also schwang er, ganz der Abenteurer von früher, die Beine über die Bettkante und ging zur Schlafzimmertür. Bevor er sie öffnete, warf er noch einen kurzen Blick auf seine Frau; Cassandra schien ruhig zu schlafen. Er lächelte; wie immer, wenn er sie ansah. Dann ging er hinaus auf den Flur.

Sein erster Gang galt dem Zimmer seiner Tochter. Sicher, es war normal für Eltern, dass sie sich um ihre Kinder sorgten, aber in der Welt der Magie hatten sie bis vor kurzem noch einen besonderen Grund dafür gehabt. Harry seufzte. An den Gedanken, dass Voldemort nicht mehr war, musste auch er sich erst noch gewöhnen. Schon komisch, wie man mit einer ständigen Bedrohung zu leben lernt.

Leise öffnete er die Tür zu Meg's Zimmer und spähte hinein. Im Halbdunkel konnte er erkennen, dass die Decke ihres Bettchens zurückgeschlagen war. Panik erfasste Harry; schnell schloß er die Tür wieder und eilte den Flur entlang zur Treppe ins untere Geschoß. Seine Gedanken rasten, und so bemerkte er die Szene im Wohnzimmer erst, als er in sie hineinzuplatzen drohte.

Verwirrt hielt er inne.

Meg stand am Fuße der Treppe und schien auf etwas zu lauschen; erst jetzt vernahm er den leisen Klang von Klaviermusik. Seine Verwirrung näherte sich der Vollendung. Plötzlich bemerkte er ein leises Ziehen am Ärmel seines Schlafanzuges.

„Shh, Daddy, leise! Stör' sie nicht!" flüsterte seine Tochter. Harry kniete sich neben sie und umarmte sie kurz, froh und erleichtert. Meg blickte ihn verwundert an, als er sie wieder losließ. Dann drehte sie sich um und begann erneut, der Musik zu lauschen.

Harry übermannte nun seinerseits die Neugier. Wenn niemand eingebrochen war, dann konnte es eigentlich nur eine Person sein, die da spielte ... aber Hermione hatte das Klavierspiel nie gelernt. Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke und sah zum Flügel hin, der einen eigens eingerichteten Platz im Wohnzimmer hatte.

Im fahlen Mondlicht, welches durch die großzügig angelegte Fensterfront zum Garten hereinfiel, konnte er erkennen, dass es tatsächlich Hermione war, die spielte. Hinter dem Flügel war sie nur bis zu den Schultern zu sehen; ihr Oberkörper bewegte sich sanft zum Rhythmus der Musik; zuweilen neigte sie den Kopf zur Seite, so dass ihr Haar ganz auf einer Schulterseite nach unten fiel. Sie schien die Augen geschlossen zu haben.

Ein erneutes „Shh!" von Meg ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten. Seine Tochter im Arm, lehnte sich Harry entspannt an die Wand und ließ sich von der Musik verzaubern.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit spürte er, wie ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Was hatte dieses Lied nur, dass es ihm das Herz zerreißen wollte? War es die Melodie, die von unendlicher Sehnsucht, Hoffnung und Trauer sang? Oder war es Hermione, die ihre Seele in ihr Spiel zu legen schien? Es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, so dass er kaum noch atmen konnte. Wie –?

Und plötzlich wusste er es. Natürlich. Nur eines konnte seine Freundin dazu bewegen, so zu spielen. Harry musste nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass auch Hermione weinte.

Meg drehte sich um und sah ihn an. „Ihr tut etwas weh, nicht wahr?" fragte sie leise. Harry konnte nur nicken. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er seiner Stimme zutraute, etwas zu sagen.

„Sie vermisst deine Tante Ginny."

Meg nickte ebenfalls. „Ich vermisse sie auch. Aber Tante Hermione tut es viel mehr weh als mir ... warum?"

Harry streichelte seiner Tochter über den Kopf und sah ihr tief in die sanften, großen Augen. „Sie haben einander die Welt bedeutet."

Meg schien nachdenklich zu werden, lehnte sich wieder an ihren Vater und hörte Hermione weiter zu. Schließlich ließ sie sich wieder vernehmen: „Waren sie ineinander verliebt?" Sie spürte das Kopfnicken an ihrer Schulter.

„Sehr sogar."

Der letzte Akkord verklang, und es wurde still. Harry wusste, dass es besser war, Hermione allein zu lassen. Dazu gehörte auch, dass sie ihn und Meg nicht lauschend an der Treppe fand. Leise erhob er sich, seine Tochter noch immer auf dem Arm. Er legte kurz den Finger an die Lippen, und Meg nickte, dass sie verstanden hatte. Nachdem er sie zugedeckt und ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn gedrückt hatte, kehrte Harry in sein und Cassandra's Schlafzimmer zurück. Er legte sich wieder ins Bett; einschlafen konnte er jedoch nicht mehr.

Im Wohnzimmer lehnte Hermione auf dem Flügel, den müden Kopf auf verschränkte Arme gelegt. Sie schien eingeschlafen zu sein; doch plötzlich entwich ihr ein Schluchzen. Im Traum? Im Wachen? Es war nur ein Wort.

„Ginny ..."


End file.
